Not a Bad Boy
by YunaNeko13
Summary: Porque, aunque el lo negara, no era un chico malo.


Holis! Bueno, estoy haciendo otro fic con esta pareja, sólo que algo triste y esto salió mientras hacia el otro. Bueno… ¿Cómo le llamarían a esta pareja? Wendall o Kayne… yo opto por Kayne*-*. Aquí vamos a fingir que Kendall es un poquito más Chaparro que Wayne, o Wayne más alto.

-…- diálogos  
(…) cosas que aclara el personaje.  
(N/A:…) cosas que aclaro yo.  
~Kayne~ separador de escenas.

Las parejas crack rulean :3.

Ahora si…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Kendall's PoV**

Entre al 2J sintiéndome muy cansado…¿Y cómo no? Sólo hoy evitamos que separaran la banda. Y aunque diga "evitamos" es más un "evite" pues fui yo quien se vistió todo de negro, con las botas de James (Que por cierto no son nada cómodas) y delineador… lo cual tampoco es cómodo, no sé cómo lo hacen las mujeres sin quejarse. Además, me comporte muy grosero. Aunque, al menos, Logan no está enojado conmigo, y no lo culpo por estar enojado… que tus amigos te digan que ellos pensaban que ellos pensaban que se iba a ir el de la banda es... Cruel. James se tardará en ganar su perdón… al menos que lo empotre bien contra la pared.

Otra cosa molesta, fue el tarado de Wayne… o Wally. Creo, que si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes Wally y yo nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien. Camille dice que él siempre ha tenido esa personalidad de "chico malo" pero que es un corazón con patas.

Estaba a punto de quitarme todo lo que utilice hoy… cuando mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo. Bufe molesto mientras lo sacaba, era un mensaje de Gustavo... ¿Desde cuándo el "perro alfa" manda mensajes?

"¡PERRO! ¡VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE!" G.R

¡Dios! Hasta por mensaje es horrible.

"Voy" K.K

Fue lo único que conteste. Como si estuviera esperando me respuesta, contesto enseguida.

"Apúrate!" G.R

Ignore el mensaje, guarde mi celular y mis llaves. Salí sin poder cambiarme la ropa, me quede con toda esas prendas de color negro.

_Me pregunto qué querrá Gustavo…_

**~Kayne~~Kayne~~Kayne~**

Llegue más rápido de lo normal a Roque Récords. Saque mi celular y llame a Gustavo. El problema fue que… si bien contesto, me colgó como 3 segundos después. Bufe y le envíe un mensaje. Me dijo que lo viera en su oficina.

Llegue a paso lento a la oficina del "amo" (N/A: No sean malpensados es porque así se les llama a los dueños de los perros 7-7). Gustavo nunca me llama sólo, y el hecho de que sea por sólo mensajes, me asustaba un poco.

En cuanto coloque mi mano en el picaporte, alguien abrió la puerta me jalo hacia adentro, mi corazón se detuvo en pavor, me paralizo por un momento el miedo, pensando que era Gustavo o algún ladrón, la primera opción no ,pues el brazo era delgado. En cuanto me jalo adentro, enseguida el extraño sujeto, me forzó contra la puerta sosteniéndome ahí, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta quien era mi atacante…

-¿Wa…Wayne?- dije confundido, el me miro de arriba hacia abajo y no pude evitar sonrojarme, el maldito prácticamente me desvestía con su mirada, -¿Qué haces?—

-¿no es un poco lógico, rubiecito?- Sonrió de manera picara, mientras se acercaba más a mi rostro. Odio que me llamen "Rubiecito"… MI cabello no es rubio, es café claro!. La mano acariciando mi mejilla provoco que mi piel se erizara. Y no tiene que ver por el hecho de que me gustara la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Era porque su mano estaba helada. Y porque , tal vez, me gusta la sensación de su piel contra la mía.

-No es muy lógico, pues por algo pregunto.- sentí como bajo su mano hasta rozar con mi cintura, pero no la sostuvo ni la toco, en cambio… cerro con seguro. Volvió a mirarme arriba hacia abajo. Creo tener una vaga idea de lo que quiere hacer, pero prefiero hacerme el inocente, tal vez así se arrepienta.

-Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé.- susurro cerca de mi cuello.

-Yo no soy… estúpido.-estoy casi seguro de que hice un puchero.

-Eres algo peor.- me reto, yo lo mire feo.-Aun no comprende cómo es que tú te quedas en la banda.- comento burlón, sentí mi sangre hervir por el coraje.-Les estaba haciendo un favor al tratar de sacarte de ella.- susurro cerca de mi oído.

-¿Sabes?- le pregunte sin moverme.- No por nada soy el chico malo de la banda, si bien quisiera, podría golpearte.- lo rete y una especie de gruñido brotó de mi garganta.

-¿En serió?- hizo una voz fingiendo sorpresa,-Porque yo no te tengo agarrado, y aún no me empujas para moverte de donde te tengo.- me miro con superioridad.

No había notada eso, ni siquiera tenía mis muñecas agarradas, ni tampoco tenía su peso aprisionándome.-Eso es porque…- planeaba buscar una excusa razonable, pero me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-Eres un pequeño y sumiso putito (N/A: Little submissive slut…).- lo que dijo me dejo helado... Yo… no soy eso.

-Yo... Yo, no soy un… eso.- dije apenado.

-¡Oh!, pero lo eres.- tenía una cara llena de perversión.- Tu NO eres el "chico malo", - creo que vio mis intenciones de huir, porque con una mano tomo mis muñecas, mientras que con la otra tomo mi barbilla, jalándola un poco para unir nuestras miradas. -Eres exactamente lo que ya he dicho, un pequeño y sumiso putito.- sentí como apretaba un poco mi mandíbula, y por instinto mi boca se abrió un poco.- Y…¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de eso?- la apretó más, y solté un respingo del dolor que comenzaba a apoderarse de toda mi cabeza.- Que pronto serás mi sumiso.-

Y eso me dejo en completo shock. La idea se resbalaba de mi cabeza como una gota de agua, simplemente, esto no podía estar pasando, él no podía sentirse atraído a mí... Aunque… yo tampoco debería sentirme atraído a él, y lo hago…

Estaba a punto de salir de mi estado de shock y contestarle algo grosero, cuando unió sus labios a los míos, solté un pequeño quejido al sentir como tratativa de colar su lengua por mi cavidad. Planeaba no dejarlo entrar, y si trataba de colarse, morderlo o algo parecido. Y creo que para el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, sabe mis reacciones, pues el en ningún momento soltó mi mandíbula, y ahora sí, tenía todo su peso en mí. No tenía escape. Volvió a apretar un poco mi mandíbula, abriéndose paso por mi cavidad bucal. Por un momento, estuve resistiéndome, golpeando su pecho para alegarlo de mí, ambas de mis manos estaba en su pecho tratando de empujarlo lejos de mí, pero ¡Joder!, era más difícil de lo que parecía. Yo permanecía inmóvil. El, por otra parte, con sus mano libre tocaba todo lo que podía y alcanzaba.

No tarde mucho tiempo en dejar mi orgullo de lado y derretirme en ese beso.

Cuando comencé a corresponder tímidamente aquel contacto, dejo libre mi cara, bueno, dejo de apretarla y forzar el beso, pero dejo su mano ahí y se dedicó a acariciar mi pómulo con mucha delicadeza. Pude sentir como sonrió entre el beso. Mis manos se quedaron justo donde estaban. Sólo que las cerré formando puños.

Nos separamos por necesidad de oxígeno. Me miro por un segundo, y luego me abrazo posesivamente. No podía corresponder el abrazo porque mis brazos quedaron atorados entre su cuerpo y el mío. Al no saber cómo hacerle entender que me agradaba, me recargue en él y sentí como beso mi cabeza. -Quiero hacerte mío.- y me separe del abrazo. Esta vez sí me dejo, en cuanto estuvimos un poco separados alcancé a ver esa sonrisita socarrona.

Una vez que me encontraba a una distancia razonable (Nótese que me aleje lo más que pude de él, un metro o Algo así.) pude apreciar bien como se veía. Ahora tenía mal puesta la chamarra negra, estaba ligeramente sonrojado y tenía los labios un poco hinchados. Por cómo me arden las mejillas, sé que estoy más sonrojado que el... Y tal vez tenga un moretón en mi mejilla, Wally me apretó muy fuerte.

-Te asuste Knight?- pregunto quitándose los lentes oscuros. Lo mire, según yo, feo. Claro, que como el aire aún no regresa a mí, mi corazón palpita a millón por segundo y estoy sonrojado… solo logre que él se riera de mi.-Te ves muy tierno así.- se acercó más a mí, decidí no alejarme del… y no porque quisiera volver a sentir sus manos cerca de mi… más bien porque… por qué… bueno, puede ser que tal vez, quiera sentir sus manos en mí. - Todo sonrojado tratando de asesinarme con esa mirada.- y sentí sus brazos en mi cintura.

No sé cómo, pero con mucha facilidad me levanto del suelo y me sentó sobre el escritorio de Gustavo. De pronto él me quería desvestir.-Aquí no Wayne, es la oficina de Gustavo.-dije deteniendo sus manos

-No me digas que ahora te vas a poner de maricón, rubiecito...-me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos.-Y si mal no lo recuerdo usaste este mismo escritorio como inodoro.-me miro como retando a decir algo.

-No… No es eso.- coloque mis manos en sus hombros para separarlo un poco, ignoro mis tirones y llevo sus manos a la parte delantera de mi pantalón.- El…Gustavo me llamo aquí.- dije recordando los mensajes.- Y no use el escritorio de inodoro, sólo fingí.- aparte de nuevo mi mirada, sintiendo como de nuevo los colores se subían hasta mis mejillas.

-¿En serió? - busco mi mirada, y como la rechace, tomo mi barbilla y unió de nuevo las miradas… solo que esta vez con más… delicadeza. ¿Quién lo diría? Wallace Dolley, tiene un lado sensible. Sentí como rozo nuestros labios.- Nadie va a entrar Kendork,- ahora paso su mano cerca de mis ojos, y sonrió cuando un poco del maquillaje se quedó en sus dedos.- Yo tengo las llaves.- movió sus caderas contra mis piernas y escuche el tintineo.

-Pero el…

-Robe su celular, y yo te envíe los mensajes, Roque Récords está vacío... Sólo tú y yo.- se acercó a mi oído para susurrar lo demás.- Te haré mi putito, aquí y ahora.- su lengua había empezado a trazar un camino, desde mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Y…¡Dios! Yo no debería de sentirme excitado, esta incorrecto que yo me sintiera de esa manera, con el tratándome así. Y hacer el amor en la oficina de mi jefe es incorrecto, pero eso solo me hacía sentir más… calentura.

-No nos… van a… ver…¿seguro?- pregunte algo apenado en lo que abría levemente mis piernas.

-¿Te da miedo, rubiecito?

-Puedo perder mi empleo.

-Me encargare de que nadie nos vea.- se quitó su chamarra, pensé que la iba a lanzar o algo así, pero tomo las tijeras que estaba cerca. Y puede que sea algo paranoico, porque pensé que me iba a lastimar, pero sólo recorto un poco (mucho) la manga de la ropa. Lo mire confundido, dejo la tela cortada a mi lado, y aventó su chamarra, las tijeras las guarros.-Ni te escuchen.- lo mire con los ojos llenos de terror y él sonrió de manera socarrona, y llevo el trozo de tela a la altura de mi boca.

-Ni se te ocurra pone…¡hump!- no espero a que terminara y amarro la tela a mi boca, silenciando toda palabra que saliera de mi boca. Acerco su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició.

- No te asustes, seré gentil.-

_Y le creí._

**Wayne's PoV.**

Sentí como se relajaba, y pensé que confiaba en mí, no pude evitar sentir cierta felicidad recorrerme. El Rubio más sexy del mundo (O al menos para mí) estaba a punto de volverse sólo mío.

Con cuidado bese su cuello, y jadeo , ladeándolo un poco para darme más acceso. Sonreí. Mordí levemente donde se encontraba su pulso. Lamí ese punto una y otra vez, mordiendo lo y succionando lo. Una vez satisfecho con la marca que deje en su cuello me aleje.

Nos encontrábamos en una posición perfecta.

Él estaba sentado, o semi acostado en el escritorio del gordo. Tenía las piernas abiertas. Y justo en esa parte, entre sus piernas, me acomode.

Me relamí los labios, -Te vez tan sexy.- su sonrojo aumento,-será hermoso poseerte- y gruño. Me acerque a su barbilla y la mordí. Poco fui descendiendo por su cuerpo. Al llegar a su abdomen, bese por encima de la negra playera, sintiendo como se tensaba un poco.

Seguí mi camino, hasta llegar al cierre, note un bulto. Pero no cualquier bulto, más bien EL bulto de Kendall Knight. Sonreí de manera picara y me agache un poco más para besar el miembro por encima de la tela. Cuando mis labios se posaron sobre el bulto, el Rubio soltó un gemido bastante sonoro, a pesar de la tela. Lo mire de reojo, y vi como llevaba sus manos a su cabeza para quitarse la tela que le puse en la boca.

Con más rapidez que el, me quito el cinturón y amarre sus manos.-No tan rápido rubiecito.- y gruño. Al parecer me estaba odiando ya que entre todos los gemidos podía descifrar palabras como ''Maldito'' entre otras groserías.-Creo que te estas tomando muy enserio eso del Chico Malo, pero yo sé que en el interior eres un ángel.-volví a bajar para topar con su entre pierna, con una mano acariciaba su bulto y con la otra sostenía sus manos.-¿Quieres que ya empiece?- el solo asintió, baje su cremallera y en ese instante salió su miembro todo erecto.-Eres todo un malote al no ponerte ropa interior.-dije sarcásticamente. Con mi lengua toce la punta de su miembro y como respuesta soltó un gemido. Solté sus manos y el solo empujo mi cabeza contra su miembro haciendo que yo lo engullera por completo.

Complacido acepte, y comencé a bombearlos, sentía como temblar cada vez que tocaba sus testículos, o lamia la punta. Escuche como daba un grito algo agudo, para ser de un hombre, y luego se vino en mi boca. Lo mire aun con la boca llena de su esencia, y luego la trague, mire que arrugo la nariz, probablemente le dio asco.

Lo mire un momento, y juro que fue la imagen más bella.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, y ese sonrojó se recorrió hasta su cuello, tenía la venda entre sus dientes, su respiración era agitada y estaba temblando. Se veía tan inocente.

Cuantos ese pensamiento se cruzó por mi cabeza, pensé que quizá después de todo. Kendall era inocente.

-Kendall.- lo llamé acariciando levemente su mejilla

-¿Mmhh?- pregunto alzando un poco la cara para unir nuestras miradas. Me acerque y baje la venda, ahora la tenía alrededor del cuello.

-eres virgen? - pregunte sin rodeos. Me miro sonrojado y algo ido.

-¿eh?

Suspire frustrado.-Que si eres virgen!- dije con una voz algo fuerte. Me miro un momento, con esos hermosos ojos verdes, y asintió apenado.

-Yo… nunca lo he… si.- dijo al final.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y empuje ligeramente al Rubio,-¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho?!- estaba molesto.-¡te pude haber desvirginado aquí!- cerro los Ojos…Se veía asustado, seguramente pensó que lo iba a golpear, así que lo abrace fuertemente.-No te haré nada, hoy no…- susurre

-P…Pero!- se quejó tratando de mover sus caderas, lo sostuve, -No me puedes dejar así!- me grito

Lo mire de arriba abajo, y por cómo se veía, sabía que estaba más allá de la excitación. Me acerque y lo tomé por la cintura, lo cargue un poco y lo pegué a mi cuerpo.-No te mereces esto.- susurre en su cuello. Iba a decir algo, pero le di un pequeño roce en los labios y lo silencie.- Es decir, deberías perderla en un lugar más bonito, y con alguien que lleves tiempo saliendo.- mi voz sonaba tranquila, y dulce. Sólo con el usare este tono.

-Y… si ese alguien eres tú…- me pregunto, mordiendo su labio, estaba nervioso.-Es decir, si quieres… tú sabes… salir… o bueno, ser…- estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido alguno, mirando apenado mí pecho.

-Deja de avergonzarte Knight.- lo corte con un suave beso,- Y si, quieras o no, serás mi putito.- claro, que si él no quiere no lo obligaría, y si tampoco será mi "putito", será mi novio. Pero estas cosas no más admitiré en voz alta.

Me miro con algo de decepción.-A pesar de que diga que no quiero,- mi cuerpo se apoderó del miedo,- Sería una mentira enorme.- y mi cuerpo se relajó, creo que lo noto, pues río entre dientes, luego su rostro se volvió serio.-Pero seré tu novio, no tu… eso.- le daba pena decir "putito"… que tierno.

Me acerque a él y con mucha dulzura le plante un beso. Mordí ligeramente su labio, como pidiendo acceso a su cavidad, me sentía algo culpable después de que nuestro primer beso, fue forzado. - Serás mi novio. Seré tu novio. Y pronto, podré darte el placer que tanto deseas,- okey, eso se escuchó como si nada más quisiera ser su novio porque lo quiero joder.- Y no lo digo porque quiero que mi enorme miembro entre en tu estrecha entrada.- y me excite, necesito ir a un baño,- Quiero ser tu novio, y abrazarte cuando tengas miedo, besarte cuando quieras ser besado, decirte lo mucho que te quiero, a pesar de que sólo llevemos unos días de conocernos.- lo mire y solté un sonoro suspiro,- ¿Sabes?- me miro.- Siempre pensé que el amor solo era real en los cuentos de hadas, que significaba algo para los demás , pero no para mí. Tantas veces el amor me decepciono. Pero no que sentí al verte, sentí este extrañó sentimiento burbujear en mi.- lo bese en la nariz.- no puedo decir que te amo, porque no llevamos mucho tiempo, pero sé que sí somos novios, podré decírtelo…- y lo bese furiosamente. Cuando nos separamos, note que él tenía una coloración parecida al de un tomate. Yo estaba sonrojado, lo sentía, no sé por qué estoy actuando así, con el.

-¿Quién lo diría?- lo interrogue con la mirada.- Wallace Dolley tiene un lado sensible.- y río como un niño.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.-Ni te acostumbres.- lo mire un momento.- Sólo seré así contigo.- y le dedique una sonrisa. Y el me la devolvió.

Sé qué sus amigos no me van a aceptar rápido, menos el inteligente, ¿Logan?.

Pero si lo tengo a él, no me importa nada.

Y pensar que él es un "chico malo".

* * *

uff! El fic más difícil de escribir… que no me paso mientras lo escribía. Verán, lo empecé a escribir cuando me metieron a unas clases y me he estado muriendo del dolor muscular, también me enfermé horrible del estómago, y me quede ciega por algo que leí (Los que violaron mi estado saben a lo que me refiero xD)

Y lo peor!

Mi mama leyó la parte "sucia" y me regalo y ahora me stalkea de la manera más fea del mundo. Pero bueno.

Les quería decir, que tengo en mente una secuela, ¿la quieren? Imitare a David, y si esto llega a 6 reviews la hago :3. Si no pues no y ya :3.

¿Sabían que si dejan review le suben la autoestima a una persona que no lo tiene? Entonces dejen review!

Gracias a BtrNmKpfan por su ayuda :3.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
